Tentando Esclarecer Tudo
by alpha61
Summary: Sequela de "A Vida Do Sr. Pescoço-Longo Dá Uma Reviravolta". O Sr. Pescoço-Longo tenta esclarecer as coisas com o Littlefoot. O Sr. Três-Chifres descobre tudo e luta com a Tria.


**Tentando Esclarecer Tudo**

SINOPSE: Sequela de "A Vida Do Sr. Pescoço-Longo Dá Uma Reviravolta". O Sr. Pescoço-Longo tenta esclarecer as coisas com o Littlefoot. O Sr. Três-Chifres descobre tudo e luta com a Tria.

Era de noite no Vale Encantado. O Sr. Pescoço-Longo estava numa gruta com a Tria. Era esse o ninho deles, enquanto as coisas não estivessem totalmente resolvidas.

As palavras da Sra. Pescoço-Longo ecoavam na cabeça do Sr. Pescoço-Longo:

"_Eu não vou permitir que o Littlefoot esteja com um avô como tu. Sugiro que nunca mais te aproximes de mim e do Littlefoot."_

A Tria viu o seu amado a chorar e aconchegou-se a ele: "Tem calma, querido. Vais ver que vais estar com o Littlefoot mais cedo do que pensas."

"Quem me dera que assim fosse, Tria. Mas a verdade é que ela tem razão. Eu não presto como avô."

"Nada disso! Tu só estás a lutar pelo que sentes! E isso não tem nada a ver com a tua relação com o teu neto! Tens tanto direito de estar com ele do que aquela pescoçuda!"

"Obrigado, Tria.", ele encostou-se a ela.

"De nada."

Os dois deitaram-se juntos e adormeceram.

Entretanto, o Littlefoot pensava na conversa que tivera com a Cera:

_O Littlefoot tinha-se encontrado com a Cera: "Porque é que queres falar comigo a sós, Cera?"_

"_Porque… é um assunto sério. E grave. Não é para todos ouvirem."_

"_E que assunto é esse?__"_

"_É… É sobre o teu avô."_

"_O meu avô? O que é que se passa? Está tudo bem com ele?"_

"_Não sei."_

"_?"_

"_É sobre ele e a Tria."_

"_A tua madrasta?!"_

"_Sim. Ela e o meu pai já não estão juntos."_

"_O quê?! O que é que aconteceu, Cera?"_

"_Ela gosta de outro."_

"_Oh. E… o que é que o meu avô tem a ver com isso?"_

"_É ele de quem a Tria gosta."_

"_O quê?!"_

"_Eu sei. É bastante mau."_

"_Não te preocupes, Cera! O meu avô gosta muito da minha avó! Ele não vai querer nada com a Tria!"_

"_Já tem."_

"_Cera! Não brinques! Isto é sério!"_

"_É verdade! Eu vi-os a beijarem-se!"_

"_Não! Deves estar enganada!"_

"_Não estou! A tua avó também viu! Pergunta-lhe!"_

"_Tu só queres é irritar-me! Eu não acredito em nada do que estás a dizer!", o Littlefoot virou-se e começou a andar._

"_Littlefoot! Espera!"_

"_Adeus!", ele foi-se embora._

"Tenho que resolver isto.", disse ele, levantando-se do ninho e indo em direcção à avó que já estava deitada.

"Avó. Estás acordada?"

Ela abriu os olhos: "Littlefoot?! O que é que se passa? Porque é que não estás a dormir?"

"Não consigo. Estou preocupado com uma coisa."

"O quê, querido?"

"Avó. É verdade que o avô e a Tria se beijaram?"

"O quê?! Quem é que te contou isso?!"

"Não importa! É verdade ou não?"

A avó fez um ar triste.

"Sim.", ela começou a chorar.

O Littlefoot ficou boquiaberto.

"O teu avô disse-me que gostava da Tria."

"Não."

"É verdade, Littlefoot."

"Não! Eu não quero ouvir mais!", o Littlefoot correu para o ninho a chorar.

"Querido.", a Sra. Pescoço-Longo foi consolá-lo e deitou-se ao lado dele, aquecendo-o com o pescoço.

No ninho dos Tricórnios, a Cera continuava acordada.

"Filha."

Ela olhou para o pai.

"Ainda estás acordada?"

"Não tenho sono."

"É por causa da Tria?"

"Pai…"

"Não te preocupes, filha. Eu resolvo tudo. Ela acha que eu vou ficar triste, mas está muito enganada. Vou descobrir com quem é que ela anda e ter uma conversa com ele."

"Pai. Por favor. Não faças nada."

"Já decidi, Cera! Vou vingar-me da Tria e do idiota com quem ela anda! Agora dorme! Precisas de descansar!"

A Cera baixou a cabeça, preocupada.

No dia seguinte:

"Cera. Cera! Acorda!"

A Cera acordou: "O que foi, pai?"

"Preciso que tomes conta da Trícia."

"Onde é que vais?"

"Procurar a Tria.", o Sr. Três-Chifres foi-se embora.

"Oh não.", disse a Cera.

No ninho dos Pescoços-Longos, a Sra. Pescoço-Longo acordou.

"Bom dia, Lit…", ela parou quando viu que o seu neto não estava lá.

"Littlefoot?"

Ela levantou-se: "Onde será que ele foi?"

O Littlefoot andava à procura do avô: "Avô! Avô! Avô!"

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria estavam a comer: ele numa árvore e ela nuns arbustos ao lado dessa árvore.

"Ainda tencionas ir ver o Littlefoot?", perguntou a Tria.

"Sim. Logo que acabe de comer, vou ter com ele ao ninho."

"Sabes que a Sra. Pescoço-Longo não vai gostar disso!"

"Não importa. Ela não me pode proibir de ver o meu neto e eu quero contar-lhe tudo de modo a que ele não me odeie."

Os dois continuaram a comer.

O Sr. Três-Chifres andava lá perto e ouviu vozes: "Hã? De onde vem isto?"

Ele segui os sons e escondeu-se atrás de uns arbustos quando viu quem era: "É a Tria! Espera! Aquele é…"

"Então adeus, querido."

"Adeus."

Os dois beijam-se.

"Não pode ser.", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

Quando se separam do beijo, o Sr. Pescoço-Longo começa a andar.

"Boa sorte com o Littlefoot!"

"Obrigado!"

"É mesmo!", espiava o Sr. Três-Chifres.

A Tria viu o Sr. Pescoço-Longo a desaparecer, enquanto sorria. Depois, virou-se para trás e assustou-se: "Ááááá!"

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo andava pelo Vale quando ouviu uma voz: "Avô!"

"Littlefoot?!", ele seguiu a voz.

"Topsy!"

"Não me chames isso! Como é que foste capaz, Tria? Eu gostava de ti! Nós tivemos uma filha! E tu traíste-me! Com… Com… Com aquele pescoçudo mandão!"

"Por favor! A quem é que estás a chamar mandão? Se há aqui no Vale algum mandão, és tu!"

"O quê?"

"Tu achas que tens sempre razão! Resmungas com todos e queres tudo à tua maneira!"

"Tu não me falas assim!"

"Vês? É disto que eu estou a falar! Eu pensava que tu eras diferente, Topsy. Mas pelos vistos: não és metade do que o Sr. Pescoço-Longo é!"

O Topsy atacou a Tria, ferindo-a na cara com um chifre. A Tria atacou o Topsy, arranhando-o. E continuaram a lutar.

"Avô!", chamou o Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot."

Ele virou-se para trás e viu o avô.

A Cera estava a brincar com a Trícia.

"Cera."

A Cera olhou para trás: "Sra. Pescoço-Longo?!"

"Cera. Viste o Littlefoot?"

"Não."

"Obrigada.", a Sra. Pescoço-Longo foi-se embora.

_Passa-se alguma coisa._, pensou a Cera.

O Topsy e a Tria estavam arranhados e pisados.

"Não vale a pena perder tempo contigo.", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"O mesmo digo-te eu."

Os dois viraram-se de costas um para o outro e foram um para cada lado.

"Porquê?", perguntou o Littlefoot a chorar.

"Littlefoot."

"Porquê? Eu pensava que tu gostavas da avó!"

"E gosto!"

"Não, não gostas! Senão não a tinhas trocado pela Tria!"

"Littlefoot. Eu ainda gosto da tua avó! Só que depois de ter estado com a Tria, o sentimento que eu tinha pela tua avó diminuiu! E agora, a cada dia que passa, eu só quero estar com a Tria! Eu percebi que ela é muito especial!"

"E a avó? Não é especial?"

"Littlefoot!"

"Eu odeio-te!"

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo baixou a cabeça em tristeza.

"Quer dizer que não me perdoas?"

"Perdoar-te? Nunca! Agora sai! E nunca mais te aproximes de mim e da avó!"

"Littlefoot…"

"Sai!"

"Desculpa."

"Não sais tu, saio eu!", o Littlefoot saiu a correr.

"Littleffot!", o Sr. Pescoço-Longo começou a chorar.

A Tria apareceu e acariciou-o: "Lamento muito."

O Sr. Três-Chifres andava pelo Vale, quando ouviu uma voz: "Littlefoot!"

Ele seguiu a voz e foi ter com a Sra. Pescoço-longo: "Olá."

"Sr. Três-Chifres?"

"Eu… calculo que já saibas o que se passa com a Tria e…"

"Sim. Sei."

"Não te preocupes. Eles vão ter o que merecem."

"Não! Sr. Três-Chifres!..."

"Por favor, chama-me Topsy."

"Topsy. Não… Não faças nada. O melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer que eles existem e sermos felizes, com ou sem companheiros!"

"Tens razão."

O Sr. Três-Chifres olhou fixamente para a Sra. Pescoço-Longo: _Bem…! Nunca tinha reparado que ela era assim tão elegante!_, pensou.

_A Sra. Pescoço-Longo olhava fixamente para o Topsy: Eu sei que no fundo ele é bom. E ainda por cima é giro!_, pensou ela.

"Vamos dar uma volta?", perguntou.

"Claro! …Topsy!"

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e seguiram viajem.

A Cera estava a passear com a Trícia quando ouviu um barulho atrás de uns arbustos: "Mas que barulho é este? Anda, Trícia. Vamos ver o que é."

As duas irmãs atravessaram os arbustos e viram o Littlefoot a chorar.

"Littlefoot! O que é que aconteceu?"

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para a Cera, ainda a chorar: "Cera! Tinhas razão!"

"Em quê?"

"O meu avô e a Tria!"

Ela percebeu logo e foi ter com o Littlefoot, confortando-o: "Lamento, Littlefoot. Eu sei o que estás a sentir."

A Trícia foi ter com eles e começou a brincar com o Littlefoot, fazendo-o sorrir: "Obrigado, amigas."

"Vamos ter com os outros?", perguntou a Cera.

"Sim."

Os três saíram para ir ter com os amigos.

**O AUTOR: E aqui está a continuação da história "A Vida Do Sr. Pescoço-Longo Dá Uma Reviravolta". Curiosos para saberem o que vai acontecer? Então esperam pela próxima história que trará um ou dois novos pares para esta história.**


End file.
